


Mutual Attrition

by bricksandbones



Series: Mad about the boy [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied Relationships, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksandbones/pseuds/bricksandbones
Summary: You, too, know the devil.





	

You’re cat crazy, I work with my hands, and we both

laugh. A lot. Drink, too much (coffee and wine).

Dart around the detail, try not to pry.

 

I don’t tell you that sometimes, I dream about you, always in text messages;

I forget what you sound like. 

I don’t say how it hurts that you never want to see me, and that sometimes

the cats aren’t enough.

 

You don’t say when you end up in hospital

(twice)

and I get that, I’ve done it too - why tell someone when there’s nothing they can do?

At least I found out after the fact. I still don’t know what’s wrong

(if you won’t tell me, I won’t ask) 

but I appreciate that.

 

People say, don’t get too close, and

what on earth do you talk about? I wonder, sometimes,

when I cry but I don’t say, and send a cat photo instead.

I don’t go looking when you’re right across the street, because

you haven’t come looking for me. That’s your space; your choice to make.

So I kind of have to laugh, because how can you get attached

to someone you can never even touch.

 

You may never see the lines or hear

when I go bump in the night against corners that are too sharp.

That’s detail; that’s all right. You, too, know the devil,

well enough to recognise that there’s no sense in bringing him up.

 


End file.
